Red Ink
by Russian.God
Summary: Victor Dashkov has escaped and has sworn revenge on none other than Rosemarie Hathaway. Twists and turns will change Rose's life forever. Will her body, heart and soul survive? Set sometime before graduation except Dimitri was never taken by Strigoi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, this is my first Vampire Academy fanfic so let me know how i do!_**

**_The first chapter is a bit slow but hopefully you'll wait for the second chapter! leave me an review once you have read it please!_**

**_!_**

**_thanks guys :) x_**

* * *

><p>Red ink<p>

Summary  
>Victor Dashkov has escaped and has sworn revenge on none other than Rosemarie Hathaway. Will her body heart and soul survive? Set sometime before graduation except Dimitri was never taken.<p>

Chapter 1  
>I lay on top of my bed breathing deeply trying to keep calm. In my shaking hands I hold a letter, a letter that looks like any ordinary letter except for two things. One; it was written in red ink, the colour of blood. Two; it was signed by a man so evil; he turned his own daughter strigoi. Victor Dashkov. The very man who tried to kidnap; torture and abuse my best friend and bond mate, Vasilisa Dragomir. I has eventually found him and sent him down the path to hell. Or in this case, prison.<br>Now I read and re-read every word, memorizing them unilateral they are burned into my mind. The words fill me with fear and anger.

_My dear Rosemarie,_

_We have not spoken in a long time. I do hope you you are very well aware after you took Vasilisa from me and they sent me to Trashtov **(AN is that the name of the prison?)** but you see, I learned a lot from you Rose and I am now free. I have escaped. And I'm coming for you. You and I have some unsettled debts to attend too. As I always say tea revenge make a wonderful breakfast. Hope to see you very soon._

_The one and only, Victor Dashkov._

Just my luck. I finally am starting to get m life back on track and graduation is just round the corner and now I find out I have to deal with psychopath trying to take revenge on me. Bloody fantastic.  
>I run as fast as my legs can carry me, straight for the only place I have never been voluntarily. I run past students and teachers in a blur just focusing on my destination. As I run through the big double doors I screech to a halt. 3 eyes turned to me, 2 full of surprise and 1 just full of annoyance. Yep, I was looking at Headmistress Kirova.<p>

"Rose, whatever you did, just tell Stan to deal with you as he sees fit. I do not have time to deal with your attitude today." she said tiredly.

"Actually I'm here of my own free will, and would you really let Stan do that to me? He'd kill me! Anyway the point is Victor Dashkov is free and is threatening revenge." I say matter-of-factly.

"How do you know Rose? It seems very unlikely and who is he supposedly sworn revenge on?" ah, Alberta always the tone of surprise andcontradiction.

"He sent me a letter explaining how he is free. He has also sworn revenge on me. Something to do with me helping to lock him up. Seriously you think he would have grown up on prison." I blabber on about nothing trying to hide just how scared I really am. Just then both Kirova and Alberta set into action, discussing tactics on how best to deal this while Kirova notifies the courts guardians. I wasn't up to the discussion; I had my full attention on the third pair of eyes that belonged to god himself. The only person in the room who hadn't said a word or shown any concern what so ever. Ironically, he should be more concerned than anyone else. Dimitri didn't show anything. Just as if he was bored and didn't care if Victor killed me. I turned around and walked out feeling the anger threatening to overtake my control.  
>I ran to the one person who would understand. I walked into Lissa's room and crawled into her crying and soon enough I had explained everything from the Victor Dashkov letter to Dimitri. She wasn't shocked about Dimitri apparently I wasn't as good as hiding it as I thought I was, she had seen the way I looked at him and the way I had let my emotions take over the night of the attack. The letter was a whole different story.<p>

"Rose, please be careful. I don't want to lose you again. Victor is not the kind of person you want to talk so try and not do anything stupid?" for a few seconds we just stared at way other until laughter spurted from her lips and quickly following mine.

"Okay, okay so just try to be LESS stupid than usual." she barely managed since she was laughing so hard from the thought of me not doing stupid and hot headed things. That goes against my very nature. While still laughing I said "I have to go, god almighty waits for me in training. See you later Liss." and I walked quickly towards the gym knowing I was late.

When I arrived there, Dimitri was nowhere to be seen so I decided to go and warm up with some laps around the track. I placed my bag in the corner and headed out.  
>When I got there I could a very fit and well put together man running already and when he caught my eye that cheeky grin came out in all its glory.<p>

"Hey Eddie, ready for a race?" I yelled as he jogged over to me.

"Oh it's on Hathaway! You couldn't win if you tried."

"Ready? Set. GO!"

I started off, heading straight for the track and 10 laps later I was leading, heading straight for the finish line. Eddie was too far behind to catch me up so I just jogged over it laughing so hard that a doubled over, tears running down my face. Then all of a sudden something hit into my back knocking me onto the grass. While this person was on my back they began tickling me and it was excruciating. I kicked out and eventually made contact with his ribs and that's when we started fighting. It was Eddie who had attacked me and now he was going to feel that pain. We both got in a few good punches and even though Eddie was a very skilled fighter I owned his ass. Just then he jumped up, probably not wanting to be embarrassed anymore, and said,

"Next time Rose, next time." and with that he ran off heading for the dorms. I really did love Eddie and he loved me. We were family but I always knew deep down, no matter how much he hid it, that he hated to look at me because every time he did he saw Mason, his best friend. Ever since Spokane he had sworn to protect me, in Mason's name, knowing that if anything happened to me Mason would hate him for letting it happen but I knew. I just knew that Eddie hated it and I hated myself for it too. I was walking deep in thought that I didn't notice Dimitri until I walked right into him. And god did he look pissed off.

"Gym. Now." he all but screamed at me.

"Um. Let me think. Hell no! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop running with Castile! You two do nothing but game about when you need to focus! You need to grow up Rose." Oh no he did not just say that!

"Me? Grow up? You know Dimitri that I have grown up more than I could even imagine I would! Your being childish here, you are in a mood and taking it out on me. You are also making up and excuse that we need to 'focus' when you know dam well that I could pass this test blindfolded! Hell I might even do it blindfolded, Eddie could too. What is wrong with you? Ever since that night in the cabin you haven't even looked at let alone touched me! What happened?" I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh Rose. Roza. You see that night everything changed. I don't see you that way, that night when we were attacked and I watched you fight I realized that you are going to be great. A legend and I can't take that away from you. Also I realized that the feelings I had for you, could never outweigh the feelings I have for you as a mentor. You are my student and that is the most important thing. Rose, love fades. Mine did." those 4 words just ripped my already shredded heart smaller and smaller until I disintegrated and ceased to exist.

"Oh okay then. Well I guess I better go hit those practice dummies before I decide to hit your fucked up face." and I run willing myself not to turn back and murder him.

I hit and punched the dummies with everything I had left, which wasn't a lot since I had given myself to Dimitri. Four words burned into my head making everything around me turn into a blur of pain and heartbreak.

_Love fades, mine has_.

It was going round and round until I had no strength left and I collapsed right there in the middle of the gym. I don't know how long I lay there but eventually someone found me and held me. They let me cry and ramble into their chest only murmuring some words of comfort and sympathy. It wasn't until he said,

"It's okay little Dhampir." that I realized that my saviour was the only man in the world I loved and trusted enough to see me melt down to my weakest point. Just then I realized truly could love Adrian. In fact I did.

**I loved Adrian Ivashkov.**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Well thanks guys ! I really hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! heres chapter 2! and thanks for all the reviews and favourites and alerts i got! LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_P.s I OWN NOTHING * insert sad face* x_**

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Red Ink<p>

Chapter 2

_Previously…_

_"It's okay little Dhampir." that I realized that my saviour was the only man in the world I loved and trusted enough to see me melt down to my weakest point. Just then I realized truly could love Adrian. In fact I did. I loved Adrian Ivashkov_

Haha. Yeah, not. But I did love Adrian all though I wasn't in love with him. But right now he was defiantly showing his good side, I was in his arms telling him everything, Victor, the cabin, after the attack, today with Eddie and then those four words seemed to stop my heart when it came to say them.

"… and after… after… he told me… that love… love fades and that his… his have." By the end of this, I was shaking and fresh new wave of tears had started. This is when Adrian got very, very angry. Angry wasn't even going to cut it, Adrian was furious.

"He said what? I can't believe he said that! How stupid can a man get? You never say that to a woman especially when she is already under distress! If I could I would kick his ass…" he continued to rant on while I just sat there laughing away, after about 5 minutes he realized I was laughing. "Not that saying you laughing is a bad thing, but what ARE you laughing at little Dhampir?"Amusement crosses his face.

"I was just thinking how funny it would be for you to even attempt to beat up Dimitri. You do realize he would chew you up and spit you out before you even got your drunken ass close enough." I had started laughing again, this time, so hard that I didn't even notice that he stood up until it was too late and all of a sudden he was picking me up and taking me into the female changing rooms.

"What are you doing Adrian? I didn't realise you were secretly a girl."

"You are finding this quite hilarious aren't you little Dhampir?"

"Oh hell yes! Next time I need a good laugh I'll know who to come too!" I was distracted from laughing so hard that I just looked past Adrian dropping me too the cold tiled floor, that was until he decided to turn on the freezing cold shower which was directly above me.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV YOU ARE SO DEAD! THIS WATER IS FREEZING! I AM GOING TO KICK YOU SO HARD IN YOU NUTS THAT YOU END UP WEARING THEM AS EARINGS!" By this point I was shivering. I was also seriously regretting my very short black shorts and a plain white singlet to run in and by the look on Adrian's face, my fears were correct.

"Whoa Rose, Didn't know you were into the red and lacy stuff." He said while smiling with a cocky grin. He was talking about my bra which was now totally on show.

"Adrian I'm going to put this in the simplest terms. GIVE ME YOUR GOD DAM COAT RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I KICK YOU ASS!" I screamed the last part, trying to add affect. It worked because in no time at all he had his hoodie off and wrapped around me while wearing a cautious look.

After spending the rest of the afternoon with Adrian, skipping all classes and just chilling in his room, I felt better. That was, until I was alone again. Then again, I never truly was alone, was I? The whole time I lay on top of my bed relaxing I could constantly feel Lissa's pulling emotions of stress, worry and anxiety. She was worried because I hadn't shown up all day, not even meals and she was stressed and anxious because the Queen had her running errands again.

"_I'm sick of it Rose! For the last few weeks, I've done everything she asked! 'Vasilisa, please show this stupid visiting royal around campus.' 'Vasilisa, please jump on a plane for the weekend so that I can introduce you to some boring officials here at Court.' 'Vasilisa please put in some volunteer time with younger students. It looks good.' I really can't take it anymore!" Despite Lissa's frustration I couldn't help but laugh, she had Tatiana's voice down perfectly._

"_You are the one who signed a deal with the Devil." I said sarcastically._

"_I only did it because oh Leighigh! I didn't expect to become her little puppet with strings that she could pull all day long!" _

"_Chill Liss, if you want to we can go to any other college, you don't have to go to Leighigh. Just tell her you quit and move on with your life." I really could tell that this Leighigh deal was really starting to stress her out. You see, Queen Tatiana had agreed to allow Lissa to go to this really great college, most Moroi got to Moroi schools but some like Lissa are an exception. The only thing is, in return for this honour, Liss is now being used as the Queens personal puppet._

"_None of them are even close to as great as Leighigh, plus I would rather go somewhere, where hardly anyone knows who I am, WHAT I am and somewhere where I don't have to hold up the whole royal façade. Just drop it Rose. I'm going. End of."_

That was the last discussion we had on it, and now I'm wishing we had had more? She was defiantly not calm. It was blasting through the bond like no tomorrow and I had enough stress as it was, but luckily she was heading for her dorm for bed, so once she was unconscious I should get some rest. For now I just kept thinking of how I am going to survive Victor without Dimitri.

There it goes again. That name. It drifts in and out of my mind, day in and day out. Every time I close my eyes I see his face, his delicious brown eyes, his strong jaw, the set of his lips when they widen ever so magically into that smile I love, his long silky hair and the love that he shows in his eyes every time he looks at me. In my head, he still does love me and maybe just maybe if I dream hard enough he will again.

Slowly, with the thought of Dimitri, I slip into a coma like sleep and fall deeper and deeper into the darkness.

_BANG! _I shot out of bed only to be grabbed from both sides and pushed back down with such force, it had to be Dhampir. Or worse. Strigoi. Fortunately my built in Strigoi-dar (Strigoi Radar) was quite as a Sunday morning, nothing so I knew it was Dhampirs, and no Moroi could hold me down like this. I was about to scream when something, like a sock god I hope it wasn't a dirty one, was shoved into my mouth. I opened my eyes but because it was so dark I could only make out shapes, no faces. That was until someone started to walk towards me from the door and made their way to my side. As they knelt down beside me I glared with everything I had while I tried to make out a face. Luckily enough I didn't have to see the face to know the person, because he spoke in a voice I had grown to loath.

"Hello my dear Rosemarie. I told you I would be seeing you soon." Victor Dashkov. And with that he stabbed a needle full of silver liquid into my arm and with that i blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys i am so sorry for not updating, its seems to have taken me forever to write this chapter!_**

**_i just kept writing and writing to find i hated it and start all over again! _**

**_anyways! here it is hope you like it and please remember to review! i havent been getting many lately and i hate to_**

**_be that annoying writer who threatens about not writing unless she gets reviews but if i have to i will, i really just need to know if im wasting my time or not!_**

_**thanks guys and i dont anything.. unfortunatley!**_

* * *

><p>Red ink<p>

Chapter 3

_Previously…_

_BANG! I shot out of bed only to be grabbed from both sides and pushed back down with such force, it had to be Dhampir. Or worse. Strigoi. Fortunately my built in Strigoi-dar (Strigoi Radar) was quite as a Sunday morning, nothing so I knew it was Dhampirs, and no Moroi could hold me down like this. I was about to scream when something, like a sock god I hope it wasn't a dirty one, was shoved into my mouth. I opened my eyes but because it was so dark I could only make out shapes, no faces. That was until someone started to walk towards me from the door and made their way to my side. As they knelt down beside me I glared with everything I had while I tried to make out a face. Luckily enough I didn't have to see the face to know the person, because he spoke in a voice I had grown to loath._

"_Hello my dear Rosemarie. I told you I would be seeing you soon." Victor Dashkov. And with that he stabbed a needle full of silver liquid into my arm and with that i blacked out.  
><em>

I woke up this morning with a cracking head ache and was sore all over especially my right upper arm. I couldn't figure out why, I must of worked myself harder than I thought I had yesterday. Well dam, I'm going to pay for it this morning in training. Maybe I can call in sick; I really don't want to see Dimitri anyway. Not after what happened yesterday. Oh hell, if I don't go he will only show up here and drag me there. My crumpled heart will have to get the hell over it. I'm Rose Hathaway and imp strong and I can do this, I can face the man who broke me.

In 10 minutes I was showered and dressed and ready to go. I walked towards the door when all of a sudden a burning pain started tearing from my toes upwards spreading to every inch of my body but as quickly as it came it was gone again. How strange. I just out it down to working too hard yesterday and being stressed over Lissa and having my heart broken. Wow. It was an eventful day yesterday. But no way is a man; no matter how magnificent that man may be, going to bring down the legendary Rose Hathaway.

When I arrived at training he was there leaning against the wall in his usual black sweats and holding a western novel only today he wasn't wearing a top and I had a full view of his bulging arm muscles, rock hard abs and defined chest muscles. Was he trying to kill me? By now I was shaking and starting to get weepy again, just the thought of not being able to hold him, kiss him or comfort myself against him brought tears to my eyes. Get a grip Rose! Its Guardian Belikov now, just my mentor nothing more. Just that thought created a pain in my chest that it was almost unbearable, if it hadn't been for the wall I was holding onto I think my legs would have given in. Stand strong Rose, be the woman that would make him drool and worship you. I decided to unzip the hoodie I was wearing and underneath I only wore my sports bra and I was wearing my running shorts which made my legs look amazing by the way. I strutted in right up to him swinging my hips left and right, this strut I used when I walked into a room and draw the attention of every guy, don't get me wrong I am not up myself I still have my insecurities but I know how to show confidence and look good, and it worked. Not one guy I knew, ever, has ever resisted it. Until now. Dimitri looked up when he saw me coming but he didn't even show a hint of sexual appeal, he didn't even put on a guardian mask he just smiled, kind of the way that I smile at Lissa, in a protective, friendly and sisterly way. Well great, now he sees me as his sister, not good!

"Hey Rose, you know the drill, 12 laps and then the usual weights and after we will spar. But before you go I just want to say how sorry I am about yesterday and I really hope we can still stay great friends, as much as I don't want to admit it, you are an amazing guardian and it's great to have a challenge." He said it in a sweet and fun way that did not even have a hint of flirtation. I was gobsmacked and hurt, a lot! I didn't even acknowledge the compliment I just smiled what I hoped would be genuine and walked away to the track, a million and one thoughts going through my head. I was frustrated, angry, disappointed, and self-conscious (the first time in years), not to mention a breaking heart and confusion. These were just the strongest ones! _How could he be acting like this? I was prepared for a whole flirting and seduction contest, with a lot of frustration and head shaking from him and some snarkiness and attitude from me. This has not gone to plan at all! God dam that Russian God. _

As I run laps I keep replaying yesterday, he had done it so casually like it was no big deal and today with his _'sorry about yesterday'_ nonsense it was as if he'd accidentally tripped me or something, NOT BROKE MY HEART! I can't take this anymore, I feel like I'm falling, I'm falling and I just can't stop. The hole I sink deeper and deeper into seems to get darker and crowded, I feel like I'm going to choke, I can't breathe! I need to stop I need to just catch my breath but I can't, the more I resist the quicker I fall. Maybe I should just give in, the fall isn't totally bad, and the only thing I'm scared of is when I hit rock bottom. Will I ever pick myself up and fly out? Or will I just stay there in my own world, seeing his face, seeing him in my dreams, thinking of only him and me?

Two weeks have gone by, nothing new. Key word, _nothing_. I do nothing I don't need to. I go to class, I got get lunch then I hide in my room, my heart and mind are growing lonely but I can't bear to see their smiling faces. Everyone around me is happy and full of life and me? I'm dead on the inside, nothing fills me anymore, I thought I could smart talk my way out of this mess, I thought if I acted like it wasn't anything then maybe it wouldn't be. But deep down I knew I cared more than I could ever admit to myself let alone anyone else.

Adrian tries to contact me in my dreams but since I hardly ever sleep anymore he has found it difficult. At first Lissa tried but she is worried for me and has no idea how to deal with this new Rose, I think she has given up and just hopes I will pull through. I can still hear her last words to me ringing through my ears.

"_Rose! ROSE! Are you okay! You haven't eaten in the cafeteria in a week! What has happened to you? I know about Dimitri and you told me you were fine even though I didn't believe you. I am trying so hard to help you but you just don't seem to want to know! Please I miss you and everyone else is worried about you, for god sakes even Christian is! You know Rose I am this far from just giving up! You are being plain difficult and if you want to do this to yourself then go ahead because I cannot do this anymore! Your just sat there not listening staring me down and it isn't working. One more chance Rose? Talk to me!" She stopped and stared hoping I would say something, wishing with all her strength that I would but I couldn't, I just couldn't do it. I needed to suffer it was the only way. "Fine, Goodbye Rosemarie." And with that she walked away._

I can't say it didn't hurt because never has Lissa walked away from me. But I think I pushed her too far and even though it was my intention to do this I still felt more alone and more hurt than I could ever have predicted. Two weeks was all it took for my life to completely fall apart. Karmas a bitch. Speaking of a bitch have a guess who got another letter from none other than Victor Dashkov? DING DING DING! We have a winner, yep it was me! It was written on the same plain paper with the same blood red ink.

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_I am incredibly sorry to hear about you and Dimitri, when I put that lust charm on you that short while ago I thought it would start something that would last an eternity, but it goes to show that I can be wrong. Oh well. How is my dear Lissa? I hear you are avoiding all social activities and even missing dinners? How very un-Rose like. Very well, it only makes my task easier. I would just like to inform you that I will be meeting you very soon, sooner than I thought and I'm bringing friends. It will be nice to see you again Rose, and I am sure you are looking forward to seeing my radiant face again. _

_The all knowing, Victor Dashkov._

What a smug bastard. How does he know these things? Can I not trust anyone around here! Sometimes being by yourself keeps you safe and hidden, but not always sane as you can tell I suppose. This hardly frightens me at all anymore, at first I was worried because I had everything to lose, but now, what do I have? I mean really? The love of my life has gone and seems to torture me every day, my best friends hate me and I'm all alone, I have no real family and they can look after themselves anyway. I wish for it to be quick. Whatever he is planning I hope he brings the darkness again, it was starting to feel oddly comforting. It was the only thing I could rely on being stable and never changing, I was becoming addicted to it and the more depressed I got the stronger the pull became.

_**A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<strong>_

**_I'm here without you baby_**  
><strong><em>But you're still on my lonely mind<em>**  
><strong><em>I think about you baby<em>**  
><strong><em>And I dream about you all the time<em>**

**_I'm here without you baby_**  
><strong><em>But you're still with me in my dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah<em>**

**_The miles just keep rollin'_**  
><strong><em>As the people leave their way to say hello<em>**  
><strong><em>I've heard this life is overrated<em>**  
><strong><em>But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah<em>**

This song was the closest you get to ironic because it was true; Dimitri haunted my dreams… and nightmares. Every time I closed my eyes the distance between us became more apparent and even more painful. This is why I hardly slept anymore, I would wake up in a start with tears pouring down my face, a pain so big in my heart that it made the Hiroshima bombing seem like child's play and his brown eyes would haunt me forever.

Today I had sparring in the gym with my year. I don't even know why they bother pairing me up with the other novices, I haven't lost a match since Dimitri started mentoring me. I know I haven't been in great form since Dimitri has been taking me down more than usual but I just put it down to my heart break and nerves because of trials. I was secretly excited about today because it would be the last day I got to spar with Eddie in gym class, considering that trials were in just under a week so everyone was spending their spare time with their mentors or with each other just going over and over. This was my first phys ED class in 2 weeks and it was my last one ever and Eddie Castile was going down!

I arrived there and as I walked through the two big gym doors I felt like I was walking home, I had grown up here and all my favourite memories happened in this gym. _The first time I hit Eddie, the place where me and Lissa would escape to cook up plans of escape, the place where I dacked Stan in front of the whole school, the first time I noticed how much of a god Dimitri was, the first time Mason had told me he liked me (we were 8) and the first time Dimitri had kissed me, held me and told me he loved me. _This school had given me so much, even if I said I hated it (which I do) it has been a part of my life for 12 years and I can't believe it's coming to an end. All this time I couldn't wait to be rid of this hell hole and be out in the real world protecting Lissa and being a full time Guardian and now I just keep thinking how I wish I had another week just to spend here.

A loud roar bought me out of my thoughts, I hadn't realized anyone else was here until they started clapping. Every novice and staff member were clapping me and screaming my name. I haven't even had my trials yet and already I'm a legend. Rose Hathaway the world's most legendary guardian. This might just be the greatest time of my life. I was getting teary and soon enough everyone was running up to me hugging me and clapping me on the back singing words of praise and words of goodbyes and happiness and then Eddie came up to me and just smiled, I ran from the crowd and jumped him. My legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He held me there and we just lived in the moment. Eddie was one of my best friends and after this week we might never meet again.

"I'm going to miss you Rose. Who am I going to spar with once this is over?" He asked with a mixture of emotions in his voice.

"I'm going to miss you too Eddie but luckily for you I'll give you one more chance before we become grownups to _kick my ass_, well you can try anyway." A big smile grew on both our faces and I jumped down and we headed to the mats. Today the Guardians were letting us do what we want as long as it wasn't a safety risk of course.

That's when it all happened, the first time Eddie Castile beat me.

I ran too him with all I had hoping to catch him off guard and topple him to the ground, but as I hit him it was though I had hit a brick wall. I couldn't shift him. Now Eddie was a big guy but with my Dhampir strength I should have knocked him flying but I just crumpled to the ground instead and when I tried to get up he jumped onto me almost crushing me with the force he used even though he had done this a million of times and it hardly hurt. I then kicked out making no distinct difference what so ever. Usually that kick would have sent him flying off me and tumbling to the ground but nothing by now I was getting worried. Why was acting so… so…Human? Just then Eddie also seemed to realize something was wrong and jumped off me immediately. If it hadn't been for my other wised preoccupied mind I would have noticed the large crowd which stood around us in shock. Rose Hathaway was just taken down without a fight, or so it would seem. See in real time, I put up a huge fight but it didn't mean it made any difference. I was fighting with human strength and reflexes. Something is seriously wrong and I'm in a fucking bad mood about it.

"Eddie, something's wrong and I mean seriously wrong." I tried to mask the horror and fear in my voice but I failed miserably and before I knew it I was surrounded by the two guardians monitoring the class, they were new and I didn't know who they were, and Eddie. They rushed me off to the infirmary and before I knew it I was strapped down on a bed with people shouting and yelling at each other. It was all too much I started to see darkness and just before it all went black I remembered a memory I had forgotten. Victor Dashkov's face smiling while he stuck a needle into my arm and with two parting words I drifted off into unconsciousness, hearing the gasps and yelps of the name I had just pronounced.

"_V-Victor… Da-Dashkov…"_ Then darkness took me.

_**What do you think? please review!**_

_**Also heres a quicky- Who is your favourite VA character and why? I would love to know! also any ideas about the story? thanks guys and i hope the next chapter wont be too hard to write! also anyone here a Morganville Vamps fan? SHANE FOREVER 3 **_

xxxxxx__


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aren't you all lucky! two updates in 1 day! After writing the last chapter i got inspired and just had to write the next one! Well here it is! and dont forget to answer my questions on the last chapter_**

**_and one more thing... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! thanks guys!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Ink<strong>

**Chapter 4**

_Previously…_

_"Eddie, something's wrong and I mean seriously wrong." I tried to mask the horror and fear in my voice but I failed miserably and before I knew it I was surrounded by the two guardians monitoring the class, they were new and I didn't know who they were, and Eddie. They rushed me off to the infirmary and before I knew it I was strapped down on a bed with people shouting and yelling at each other. It was all too much I started to see darkness and just before it all went black I remembered a memory I had forgotten. Victor Dashkov's face smiling while he stuck a needle into my arm and with two parting words I drifted off into unconsciousness, hearing the gasps and yelps of the name I had just pronounced._

_"__V-Victor… Da-Dashkov…"__ Then darkness took me._

_Colours passed in and out of my vision in a mixture of swirls and dots and before I knew it I was being pulled from all the peace and light into the cold darkness and the magical pulled could only be one thing, a spirit dream._

"ADRIAN! You don't know how happy I am too see you! I thought I was going crazy… wait a minute… VICTOR?" at first I thought it was Adrian come to explain to me why I can't wake up and all I see is the colours and swirls that are slowly driving me crazy, but in fact it was the very man who put me in this situation in the first place.

"Hello Rose, I am guessing that by now you have realized what is going on and who is behind it. You are a very smart girl and before you go on a rampage of anger and resentment I would like to introduce you to my half brother, Robert Doru." And with that I suddenly became aware of another person in this dream, he was a short man with brown hair but had the same green eyes that both Victor and Lissa had. There was no doubt that he was Victors brother, the family resemblance was remarkable. I had never heard of a half brother but I got over the shock pretty quickly and I wanted answers now.

"Well you right I am a smart girl and I know it was you and I don't know how on earth you did it but you turned me human and somehow made me forget you even did it! There's only one type of person I can think of with power to be able to do that and I'm guessing it's a spirit user and since you were sent to jail, somehow escaping, for abusing the only spirit user you know I'm guessing that your _half brother_ here is a spirit user. He must be keeping me in this dream and he must of somehow made me human now get him to change me back and maybe just maybe I will let you live." I said with such anger and hatred in my voice, I hated Victor. He had kidnapped and almost killed my best friend and now he's out to get me! I am going to kick his butt so hard he ends up in Tim-buck-two.

He just laughed and replied "Now Rose, where is the fun in telling all my secrets? I would love for you to be able to figure this out for yourself and I do think you will be by yourself since you are now human, you can no longer live with the vampires and even though you have many supporters who will rise against it, you have also unfortunately made a lot of enemies and the latter out-weighs the better. Goodbye my dear. And remember, this is only the beginning." With that he started to fade and before I could come back with a retort I was waking up.

Slowly my hearing returned and before I opened my eyes I decided to listen to the low murmurs I could hear. Two distinct voices were raised in an aggressive tone and the one surprised me quite a lot more than the other.

"Princess please stay calm, I'm sure there's a mistake in the results. The doctor has gone to double check for now I suggest you sit down and relax." It was Dimitri, his voice was like a drug to me i just had to keep listening to it, he was obviously trying to calm down the other person but I knew better because the other person just so happened to be my best friend and boy is she pissed.

"Stay calm? STAY CALM! You have just told me that Rose got her butt kicked in gym, then passed out and has been unconscious for 3 days and not even Adrian can get to her but now on top of everything your telling me she's HUMAN? How is this even possible! You listen right here Dimitri Belikov because if you even cared for her anymore you wouldn't be telling me to STAY CALM!" By the end of the rant she was yelling and I could hear all the pain and hurt and worry in her voice and I could almost see Dimitri wearing his Guardian mask trying to persuade her but giving up knowing he had no other choice so I thought I had better wake up before she decided to kill him.

"Lissa, chill for God's sake you're going to give yourself stress lines on that pretty little face of yours." I sat up at that point smiling at her and before I knew it she had jumped on me and hugged me so tightly I thought I was going to burst.

"Thank God you're alright Rose! I was getting so worried! Don't you EVER do that to me again! Do you hear me Rosemarie? I will kill you myself if you put me through that again." Surprisingly I was actually scared but I knew she was only joking and was glad to have me back. Me, I was glad the bond was still there!

"Thanks Liss love you too! And I'm glad to see the bond is still there now whose going to give me the 411 on what the hell is going on here? I know I'm human and I know who did it and sort of how they did it but personally I just want to know how to get back." At this point everyone went silent except for Dimitri who stated the obvious. Well what I thought was quite obvious anyway.

"Dashkov." His face had turned serious again and a flash of emotion poked its way through that rock hard guardian mask of his except it got dragged back under just as quickly as it appeared. He seemed to catch me looking at him because he turned his head and stared straight into my eyes and I stared right back into those gorgeous wells. The chocolate brown eyes that I adored and could just fall into, I don't know how long we stood there but it seemed like an eternity, the only thing that caused me to look away was Dr Olenski walking back into the room carrying a very important looking clipboard.

I feel sorry for the woman she looked up from her clipboard as innocent as a doctor can be until Lissa, my mother who until now I didn't even realize was here, Eddie and Dimitri all attacked her pouncing like a pack of starving wolves waiting for their food and growing more and more deadly the longer she kept it from them.

"Okay guys I think you can give the doc some space. Guys! GUYS!" I shouted the last time and they all turned around and stared at me. "Right now guys chill and let the doc breathe for a sec." Wow, since when did I become the responsible and chilled one? It must be the drugs they've got feeding into me through the drip wire which is attached to the back of my hand. It was kind of mesmerizing just to watch it but then I realized I had a bigger task at mind.

"Sorry, go ahead Doctor."My mother muttered embarrassingly for her sudden loss of control, which was not like her at all.

"Right, now before I start I want you to know I double-checked, even triple-checked these results and according to the data Rose is completely human there are no Dhampir or Maroi genes in there at all and I also cannot find any poisons or foreign substances in her blood." This earned her some gasps grunts and from me, nothing. I mean I knew it was coming so why act surprised?

"Well maybe I can answer that Doc. You see it isn't science which did this to me its spirit. Victor Dashkov has a half brother named Robert Doru and he charmed some silver with liquid and then stabbed me with it and I instantly forgot until just before I blacked out. It happened about 2 weeks ago and I'm guessing that's why you can't find anything. So we just need to find Robert and Victor and get them here to charm me another one then inject me and all will be fine. The only thing is I want to help." They all stood there in shock before everyone seemed to burst at the same time, shouting and yelling questions at me. Lissa seemed to just be staring into nothingness but I knew through the bond that she was really thinking about Victor and that night he kidnapped her and how he was now out to get me. She wished he would just leave us alone but unfortunately it isn't going to happen.

Just as everyone was about to kill each other Adrian burst through the doors and did he look like hell, he was pale even for a Moroi and his hair wasn't in its usual messy do it was now an actual mess. He also had stains all down his crumpled shirt and a big hole in his trousers, what the hell had he been doing?

"Adrian you look like shit! What have you been doing?"I asked bluntly, I wasn't in the mood to play nice.

"Thanks Rose nice to see you're awake and if you must know I've been partying at court with the royals all night and boy do they know how to throw a party. Anyway back to my big crisis. My aunt, Queen Tatiana, heard about Rose and is on her way here, now. She will be here in an hour and all the heads of families are coming with her. They are having a trial right here at the school."

"The Queen is coming here? I know she's done it before but why? And why is she bringing all the heads of family?" Lissa asked, wow she is blonde.

"I think it's pretty obvious Liss, they are coming too decided whether or not I stay in vampire society or if I get chucked out on the road."

"Oh the hell they are!"Lissa replied. If only she knew what was to come.

**_THANKS AND REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_God its been so long since i updated! sorry bout that guys! this may be he only update for a while because im actually on holiday in England at the moment. im visiting family so i really dont have any time to write! sorry_**

**_but anyway! i hope you enjoy this chapter i didnt get many responses on the last chapter but thanks to all those who did i appreciate it a heap! _**

**_Now read and enjoy and please dont forget to review! i counting on you all!_**

**_xx  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Red ink<p>

Chapter 5

_Previously…_

_"Right, now before I start I want you to know I double-checked, even triple-checked these results and according to the data Rose is completely human there are no Dhampir or Moroi genes in there at all and I also cannot find any poisons or foreign substances in her blood." This earned her some gasps grunts and from me, nothing. I mean I knew it was coming so why act surprised?_

_"Well maybe I can answer that Doc. You see it isn't science which did this to me its spirit. Victor Dashkov has a half brother named Robert Doru and he charmed some silver with liquid and then stabbed me with it and I instantly forgot until just before I blacked out. It happened about 2 weeks ago and I'm guessing that's why you can't find anything. So we just need to find Robert and Victor and get them here to charm me another one then inject me and all will be fine. The only thing is I want to help." They all stood there in shock before everyone seemed to burst at the same time, shouting and yelling questions at me. Lissa seemed to just be staring into nothingness but I knew through the bond that she was really thinking about Victor and that night he kidnapped her and how he was now out to get me. She wished he would just leave us alone but unfortunately it isn't going to happen._

_Just as everyone was about to kill each other Adrian burst through the doors and did he look like hell, he was pale even for a Moroi and his hair wasn't in its usual messy do it was now an actual mess. He also had stains all down his crumpled shirt and a big hole in his trousers, what the hell had he been doing?_

_"Adrian you look like shit! What have you been doing?" I asked bluntly, I wasn't in the mood to play nice._

_"Thanks Rose nice to see you're awake and if you must know I've been partying at court with the royals all night and boy do they know how to throw a party. Anyway back to my big crisis. My aunt, Queen Tatiana, heard about Rose and is on her way here, now. She will be here in an hour and all the heads of families are coming with her. They are having a trial right here at the school."_

_"The Queen is coming here? I know she's done it before but why? And why is she bringing all the heads of family?" Lissa asked, wow she is blonde._

_"I think it's pretty obvious Liss, they are coming too decided whether or not I stay in vampire society or if I get chucked out on the road."_

_"Oh the hell they are!" Lissa replied. If only she knew what was to come._

TPOV  
>Shock was the first thing I feel. Then betrayal but I also feel the sense of knowing, knowing that sooner or later he would come and I would be ready.<p>

"My sweet and misguided Tatiana, how lovely it is to see you. I hope you are well my dear." that voice, as innocent as an angels by as deadly as a shot to the heart.

"Victor. I wondered how long it would take for you come to visit me. You see I have been thinking quite a lot lately about you, your escape, your disappearance and last but not least your threats to my dear Rosemarie. You have been a busy boy." a hint of humility laced my words. I would rather keep this extremely civilized than have a brawl on my hands.

"Your majesty, how you are always polite astounds me. Well I Know how much you love to have me in your thoughts and as for Rose, well that was some fun to begin with but when I heard you rushed to her side I thought quite odd of it. So you see I did some digging, and our lovely Queen has some dark secrets don't you?"

Again, this goes to show jut how resourceful and powerful Victor Dashkov can be. In a matter of a week, since I arrived at St. Vladimir's, he has seen more into my actions than my own family. This man can know absolutely everything about anybody and they shall never be the wiser.

"We both know Victor that you are just playing games with my already short temper. I suggest you get what you came to say over and done with or I shall not be very pleasant much longed." this was getting close. I could not lose my temper around Victor it would not end well and paper work is such a hassle.

"Haha, Tatiana you do make me laugh! Anyway you are correct, back to business. Well as I was saying, I was digging around in some old records and talking to a few people when I came across two things; an adoption certificate and a birth certificate. When I saw them I do have to say I was shocked, I had never considered it but now I have I can see great likeness. You both have great passion and short tempers. I cannot wait to tell Rosemarie of this news! How happy she shall be when I explain that her real mother is not her mother at all! She is but a pretender, where as her real mother stands at the head of Moroi society! Isn't that right Queeny? Rosemarie Hathaway is actually Rosemarie Ivashkov? That is why you were so against young Adrian getting close to her. Now I think the world shall know very soon and with that I bid you good day because I shall be seeing you very soon and Rose I dare say, I still have plans for her. Do not forget that I still hold the cards in this poker game."

With that he left. Fantastic, my greatest scandal shall soon be released to my people and worst of all Rose will hate me more than she already does.

With that thought the devil herself walked in and god did she look awful. Her long brown hair was all messy and knotted sitting in a high ponytail, sweat dripped from it down the back of her neck and down her face where her brown eyes were raw red and were black and blue from stress and lack of sleep. She had not changed in the week I had seen her and the girl really did need a shower! Phew!

This was going to be a painful experience for both of us. She stormed straight up to me where I sat in my chair and stared me straight in the eye. I stared back and that is where we stayed for a while, she stared into me searching for something she would not find and I stared into those familiar eyes. The eyes of her fathers, Abe Mazur was younger than he used to be when we first met, I was in the running to be queen and I wasn't as young as my other contenders but Abe saw something in me and after A week or two of courting he took me away and one thing led to another. I ended up pregnant and in one year I would have been queen with a child. _**(A/N okay I know Tatiana should have been queen a lot longer than 18 years but this is my story so who cares Haha)**_it couldn't have happened. I would never have been queen with a scandal that big. So I went into hiding for 9 months and then a beautiful baby girl was born and she was torn from me. It killed me but I have always and will always put my people first. Then that amazing little girl screamed in agony and I was bought from my rambling thoughts.

"THAT'S IT! I can't take this, Tatiana tell me the truth I just ran into Victor Dashkov of all people in the hall way outside your office and he just walked away? Are you in league with him? Is it you who turned me human? Do you really hate me that much!" how dare she even accuse me of that! Do I truly seem that harsh and cruel? What she has accused me of is preposterous!

"Rosemarie I caution you in the way which you speak to me, also what dealings I have with Victor Dashkov is not of your concern and finally I am neither that intelligent or cruel to be able to do what he has done to you. I see you Rose and I see a strong and beautiful girl who just had her heart torn apart then shredded stabbed burned and had some one dance on it while pouring lemon into your wounds but still you have the guts and strength to stand in front of your queen and accuse her of illegal dealings which in turn can be turned into treason. You are an amazing person and someone I am glad to call my daughter." Might as well get it over and done with…

"That's it. It's official lady, you have gone insane. Just wait here why I go fetch you a straight jacket! I cannot be your daughter! I just can't!"

"I assure you my dear I am perfectly sane. I am your biological mother and Ibrahim Mazur is your biological father. You see, before you go off yelling again, I fell in love with a wild and mysterious man and I was young and foolish I was quite a wild child before I became Queen but when you were born I was in the running and others had told me it would ruin my chance. Now if you had seem the imbeciles I was running against you'd of known that I would have beat them easily and it would keep our world healthy and well than if someone like Nathan had become king. You were the reason I became Queen, without you I would never have got my life back on track but unfortunately it came at a cost. Losing you was the hardest thing I ever did and ever will do, I had a choice to make between my people and my daughter and I knew you would be in good hands because Janine was a great friend of mine and I knew Abe would make his appearance sooner or later I do say he is here right now. You could probably find him if you looked hard enough." Now I sat still waiting for an outburst of emotion or a weapon coming towards my head. The only thing I did not expect was what she did next. As if it was in slow motion her gracious body flung itself at me holding onto me tight and fearful. It was as if she let me go I would disappear or she would wake up. If only I was correct because before I could react a hard palm came racing towards my face and hell did it hurt!

"The hug was finally for telling me and the slap was for taking so long! I hope you realize though this doesn't change anything between us. You may be my mother but if you haven't noticed I have one and I don't particularly like either of them so from now on this is how it's going to be, You are going to me Your Majesty my mo…. Janine shall be Janine and I am going to find this Abe dude. Now if you don't mind I have a splitting head ache and I am fighting the urge to stomp and scream, I need drugs, strong ones at that." With that and a longing glance she stormed off towards the door but before she moved to the other side she said "I already know your decision, you forget I know everything. I'm packing right now and by the way if Lissa decides to come with me out of chance of course, don't go looking for her, she will be safe with me."

That girl amazes me at times she is so wise and strong for a girl of her age, reminds me of Abe actually. Now as of this decision how she could have known what I would have chosen is beyond me but now I think about yesterday in our council meeting and I can begin to understand why she already knew.

_Flashback_

"_She cannot be allowed to stay!" someone shouted, I had lost track of who was saying what and to be honest I wasn't even listening clearly. We have been sat in the staff meeting room for 2 days now and we still hadn't reached a decision. Rose had made a lot of friends during her time on this Earth but unfortunately I think she has made more enemies. _

"_She is just a child! She knows our ways and our secrets she won't go running off and telling the whole world! Does she look that stupid?"_

"_Well now you bring it up that girl has been known to make stupid and reckless decisions before! I mean look when she kidnapped the princess for god's sake!"_

"_That's it!" another shouted_

"_That's what you idiot." Came a female voice._

"_That's how she did it. How she fooled us! Princess Vasilissa used compulsion on her as some kind of a joke or something. The girl was lonely and needed a friend so she created Rose. An orphan or something, the girls met and Vasilissa not knowing what she was doing at such a young age made her seem like a Dhampir and gave her a family too. Then when she got bored with her supposed best friend she just cut the charm." What a complete idiot. He should have been a lawyer, oh wait I think he is… never mine more pressing matters must be attended too._

"_That is completely absurd and you know it. That girl has had something terrible happen to her and you are running off at the mouth now sit down and shut up!" and so he did after my little outburst which I shall probably have to apologize for later, stupid imbecile. "now that is much better, I am sick of hearing you all yell and scream and fight this is getting us nowhere now let us vote, because I would like a nice comfy bed and some brandy wouldn't you all agree? Good. Now those in favour of casting Rosemarie Hathaway out of Moroi and Dhampir society please raise your hands." One, two, three, four, five, six, seven… majority vote. My poor baby girl will have to fend for herself! How cruel of these people. Only 4 of us stand at the heart and kindness of Moroi society, these imbeciles oh how I would like to rip them a new one. "Then there we have it ladies and gentlemen I big you farewell we shall hold a hearing at the end of the week which is 2 days from now." With that I walked out and straight to my chambers where I cried for the rest of the evening._

_End of flashback_

Cruel and stupid that is what this society has turned into, thinking only of Moroi and royals oh how I would like to just change everything but frankly that will never happen. Too many snobs. I do wish I could somehow get Vasilissa on her rightful place but the others just won't budge! That girl would make a fine Queen and I know how much she hates all the things I make her do but one day she shall see reason behind it because if it is my dying request I shall make sure that she takes the throne.

For now I think I shall rest, today shall be just as worse, possibly more horrifying, than the previous week. I walk to my chamber and lay sound asleep and I await my lovely Ambrose because tonight I have things to set into motion in case that Tasha decides to become a bigger pain in my backside. I do hope it doesn't come to that because I can see how gruesome that might be.

LPOV

I'm in shock; I cannot move all I do is staring. I see nothing but her face, the face that has fought a million battles and come out stronger but I cannot see her surviving this one. It is too far out of our hands and that is what scares me the most, not the outcome or the fear of losing her but the thought that I could do nothing but stand there and watch, watch her fall and fall deeper and deeper into herself until one day I fear she may never return back to me. Rose, my best friend, my sister, my soul mate has been apart of my life from the start and that's how I always intended it. People come and go but Rose will always stay, I could never have it any other way. Rose is my rock and I hers. We could not live without each other and yet people try and they try and they try! But I think this time Victor may have won, he knew the rules and he played his hand and in the end is poker face was better than mine and I lost my greatest prize, my Rose.

How dare he take her away from me! How dare he! I feel the anger boil inside of me and out of know where I am livid I could kill the man. I could find him and torture him, I could make him see his greatest nightmare and live his worst memory over and over again, I could make him disappear or go insane there are so many different things I could do to him to make him pay! And just like that I begin to calm again and I have a sneaking suspicion my sudden inner rage had something to do with darkness and my sudden calm had something to with Rose.

Oh what she does for me! How can I ever repay her, I love her so much and I could not bear to live without her. I remember when we ran away together; they were the happiest days of our lives. Just me and her on the run going anywhere we wanted, doing anything we wanted. We never needed anyone else, no boys or teachers or parents. Just the peace of two best friends living their lives together, I wish I could go back to then to when everything was just so simple. That's it! We will run away again and we will find Victor Dashkov. We will capture him and we will find a cure for Rose then we will kick his filthy arse back to Jail and this time his brother along with him.

Did you hear that Rose? I know you did so get packing we leave tonight. Go talk to the Queen make sure she doesn't start a search for us and I will keep everyone else at bay. We will go and no arguments this time. I'm in charge and there's nothing you can do about it!

I look to her hoping to go I just haven't had a conversation with my self but thankfully there she is sat on her bed in a nervous wreck staring straight at me and with a subtle nod she gets up and walks out. I turn to everyone and pull out my best compulsion I know.

"You will stay here. Rose I still laying that bed and I am still sat here. You will not notice we are gone and if anyone comes looking you shall tell them we are unavailable. Do you hear me?" BY now all their faces had gone lifeless and zombie like. I hated doing it but I had to do it for Rose. Just then I caught Dimitri's face and there he stood glaring at me, maybe it hadn't worked on everyone.

"Dim-…"

"I'm coming with you. Now move." With that we ran as fast as I could and we headed to our dorms to pack. I didn't have much just a bag full of clothes, my mobile and a picture of me and Rose at a Halloween party just before we ran away. I didn't care about graduation then and I won't care now. Rose wouldn't pass anyway, her being human and all and I just couldn't care less. I could give up Lehigh for her and I would, just like she would for me. I turned around with one last glance I run to Rose's room and start to pack just as I hear Dimitri come in and help too. We will be out of here in no time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>not as long as usual i know but you can survive for a little while longer i promise i shall really try!<em>**

**_now i know u can see that review button i will love you loads and loads and laods and i will give who ever reviews a sneak preview of whats to come in the next chapter so REVIEW! PLEASEEE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER...gosh i sound stupid but i truly dont care if it gets me reviews! xx__  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey sorry i havent uploaded a new chapter in a while.. been super busy and have just come back from a holiday in England :)_**

**_ Hope u like it! and please remember to review!_**

* * *

><p>Red Ink<p>

Chapter 6

_Previously..._

_Did you hear that Rose? I know you did so get packing we leave tonight. Go talk to the Queen make sure she doesn't start a search for us and I will keep everyone else at bay. We will go and no arguments this time. I'm in charge and there's nothing you can do about it!_

_I look to her hoping to go I just haven't had a conversation with myself but thankfully there she is sat on her bed in a nervous wreck staring straight at me and with a subtle nod she gets up and walks out. I turn to everyone and pull out my best compulsion I know._

_"You will stay here. Rose I still laying that bed and I am still sat here. You will not notice we are gone and if anyone comes looking you shall tell them we are unavailable. Do you hear me?" BY now all their faces had gone lifeless and zombie like. I hated doing it but I had to do it for Rose. Just then I caught Dimitri's face and there he stood glaring at me, maybe it hadn't worked on everyone._

_"Dim-…"_

_"I'm coming with you. Now move." With that we ran as fast as I could and we headed to our dorms to pack. I didn't have much just a bag full of clothes, my mobile and a picture of me and Rose at a Halloween party just before we ran away. I didn't care about graduation then and I won't care now. Rose wouldn't pass anyway, her being human and all and I just couldn't care less. I could give up Lehigh for her and I would, just like she would for me. I turned around with one last glance I run to Rose's room and start to pack just as I hear Dimitri come in and help too. We will be out of here in no time._

LPOV

My God these past 3 weeks have been the toughest and infuriating weeks of my life! First Rose scares the hell out of me by living like a zombie, she never talked with me, I never saw the girl eat and her sparkle had just gone from her face all because of the stupid man sat next to me in the car called Dimitri Belikov and not to mention the fact he toys with her! Then again there is someone else toying with her right now too, Victor. That horrible, horrible man how can he turn my best friend human and make her have to leave her home? Her life!

Because of him mine and Rose's relationship has been rocky. Sometimes we get on fine but other times Rose just seems to disappear and go in on herself and hide. I know she's defiantly hiding something but the more I seem to push her, the more she resists telling me but I suppose it could be worse. It could be as bad as her and Dimitri's relationship. The two don't look at each other let alone talk! I am starting to get suspicious on why Dimitri even bothered coming along if he and Rose can't stand to be near each other, I wish I knew what was going on between those two! I mean one minute she's telling me she loves him, the next he breaks her heart, then he plays with her already delicate emotions and then tells her a stupid reason why he did it and now he comes along to help her and hasn't even spoken to her? I mean what the hell is with that! And of course neither one of them will explain it's either _'Nothings going on Lisa just drop it.' _Or _'Sorry princess but I don't know what you mean, mine and Rose's relationship has never been more than student teacher.' _Yeah bullshit if you ask me. Which no one does anymore, I'm stuck in the middle of some raging love and hatred war between the two of them and let me tell you the sexual tension is horrendous! They can't be in the same room as each other without wanting to jump the other. God! And they thought me and Christian were bad! If this is what they are like when they hate each other I would have hated to be around the two of them when they loved each other! On the other hand I have my own relationship problems to deal with.

Christian is pissed. Extremely pissed I might add; he can't believe I used compulsion on him and that I didn't bring him with us but I took '_the Russian' _as he so kindly puts it. But I can't be mad at him I miss him too much. My heart aches for him but I have to do this for Rose and hopefully one day he will understand that. He has to know that the two of them are my world and I would never give them up for anything but I had to do this and I would do it for him too he just needs to grow up and accept this. If he can't, I don't know what will happen.

"Lisa, stop worrying about Christian. Everything will be fine don't worry about it he'll come to his senses and you know you can go back to him anytime, I wouldn't hold it against you. You have already done too much for me." Damn it, I forgot Rose could hear my thoughts, I really wish she couldn't do that but then again it made us that much closer. I just wish it was two way.

"He's a big boy he can take being away from me for a little while. He just needs to accept that sometimes he's going be put in second place. I'm not saying that it will always be that way because you two mean everything to me so why would I ever give either of you up? I need you _both _so why is he being like this! Ugh guys infuriate me! At least you don't have any guy troubles at the moment." At first I was ranting but I began to think this might be the perfect time to finally figure out what was going on with Rose. It was dangerous because she might look too much into this.

"Yeah thank god." Whispered Rose, I don't know how to take it.

The way she said made me want to hold her but the grin made me want to smile too. I would have thrown a fit at her but a grunt from next to me quickly silenced my reply, for I had forgotten where we were and who we were with. Dimitri sat in the driver's seat next to me staring ahead but there was something in the manner he held himself, the way he was determined not to look away from the empty highway of Novosibirsk. Yep somehow we ended up in Russia, where was I when the comity ruled that one? Oh right I was ASLEEP and they ganged up against me, great the only time they get along is when they are over ruling me. See personally I thought, hey Dimitri's from Russia, they're looking for him so... where would they first look do your reckon? DING DING DING we have a winner! Russia ladies and gentleman, Russia! They want to go because apparently he has connections there that may be able to help us find Victor. For some reason he couldn't think of that two weeks ago! For the past two and a half weeks we have been running round blindly trying to find Victor by ourselves. But not all bad has come out of it, I learnt how to apply and use sarcasm perfectly! Now Rose groans every time my new snippy attitude comes to the surface. Paybacks a bitch Rose! A sly smile crosses my face and I hear something between a cough and a laugh from the back seat. Which was quickly followed by yet another grunt from Dimitri.

"I do wish you two would speak out loud it's starting to get really annoying." Really annoying huh?

"I wish you two would talk full stop so I don't think you Guardian Belikov have anything to whine about." Okay so I admit that was uncalled for and I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth. Rose really is rubbing off on me and I need to control it otherwise which one of us is going to be the level headed and sweet one? Certainly not Rose! That earned me another laughing cough from the back which in turn caused another grunt from Dimitri. This made both me and Rose burst out in laughter and after a quick glare and from Mr Driver he started laughing too. We stayed like this for a little while.

Living in our own bubble.

Telling each other stories that would embarrass and humiliate someone.

Talking and laughing without fear of what lurked outside the metal body of the SUV.

In that short hour of peace and harmony we became closer and less afraid.

We seemed to understand now that we can do this and that we can work together.

RPOV

We laughed for so long that for ours I had a tingling sensation in my stomach as if it was laughing at its own private joke. During that time I forgot that I hated Dimitri and that me and Lisa were fighting, all that mattered was I loved them both and I couldn't have chosen two better people to be in my life right now.

As we sat totally immersed in our own little bubble of happiness, Dimitri and I forgot our basic training. I stopped watching behind us and Dimitri forgot not to raise suspicion and before either of us could react a huge black mass came hurtling towards us from the side.

Like the black wing of a hawk attacking its prey it the SUV alongside us threw itself in our direction and we went spinning uncontrollably off the road. All I could see was a mixture of gray from the tarmac and green from the surrounding farms and with a huge neck breaking crash we were shoved into a tree. I was sore all over and I couldn't see anything but blur and mess.

I heard heaving breathing and groans and knew the others were alive and last was the last thought that crossed my mind before I was wrenched from the back seat and thrown to the ground while someone landed on top of me and restrained me before knocking me out cold.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DID YOU LIKE IT?<em>**

**_I HOPE YOU DID!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU DID I HAVENT BEEN GETTING MANY :( _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! XXXXXXXX_**


	7. AN Hey Everyone

Hey everyone, you may choose to read this or you may not.

I've been pretty inactive for a while and i need to get back into the swing of things but to begin with i need some advice on my stories. I'm going to post the name and the summary of the stories and if you like the sounds of it go give it a look for me please! It will help me understand where i need to go from here if you would all just leave me a nice review

I have two one-shots going on for Vampire Academy and I'm not sure if i should continue writing them.

California King Bed

It's been years after Last Sacrifice and things don't seem to be going the way Rose planned them. Dimitri is pulling away and even lying in the same bed they seem miles away. Can her heart and mind survive the violent rollercoaster of love? Based on Rihanna's song California King Bed. One-Shot.

Rose Thorns, Sharper than a Knife

She left him; she ran away from him, she took his only reason for sanity... all the way to Russia. Rose left Adrian at the end of Last Sacrifice, will he keep on living or will he choose the easy way out? ... Swearing inside. * ONE SHOT *

I also have a Morganville Vampire story ongoing but this one I'm not sure where it is going...?

Death Is Just the Beginning

What happens when Jason gets out of Jail? Will he ever forgive himself for his mistake or will Clare get caught in the middle? How will Shane go on? What about Eve and Michael? Will she ever come back? I'm just messing with what could have happened when he was released. R&R

And very recently i have read the Mortal instruments series and loved it! I just started writing this Fanfic

His Lonely Heart

"Jace for God's sake man! Pull yourself together! She's gone, i know it hurts but your not the only one hurting you know!" "But i loved her Alec, i loved her! Don't you get what that means? she left Alec SHE LEFT ME!" With that he died a bit more inside.

Thanks for reading this and please just check them out!

Thank you for everything


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay guys thanking you for all the love I'm getting! keep it up and i would love some more reviews!**_

_**By the way... just a heads up... its about to get a million more times confusing!**_

* * *

><p>Red Ink<p>

Chapter 7

RPOV

God my head hurt, i think it had been the throbbing in the side which had woken me from my unconsciousness. It pounded leaving a trail of pain down the side of my face, if i had to guess i would reckon that i got hit over the side of the head a few times! While i was at it though i decided to assess the rest of my body. My arms were retched behind me and tied with ropes, they dug into my skin no doubt i would have extreme rope burn, my bum was numb where it sat on something hard cold and wet for a guess it was concrete. To be honest a lot of this was guessing because i still hadn't opened my eyes and i wasn't completely sure if i wanted too but i took a deep breath and opened my eyes slightly, just like i was squinting. I expected to be met by harsh white lights of an interrogation room or the dingy murky light of a prison cell but what shocked me and scared me was the pitch black darkness.

I had thought that the guardians had found us, or at least that's what I'd been hoping for. Too bad hope never works in my life. I was sat in a basement of some description; my weak human eyes could barely make out my feet which were only 2 or 3 feet away from me. God i hate Victor right now.

I tried to struggle and pull loose of the ropes but it was no good, i doubt that even with my guardian strength i would be able to get out of them! I shrieked in frustration of my new found situation.

"Who's there?" a rough angered voice broke through the dark like a beacon of light. The voice was laced with a Russian accent and it warmed my whole body.

"I can hear you breathing! Who's there?" Dimitri almost yelled.

"Calm down Comrade it's just me. Care to fill me in why the hell in strapped to a pole and can't feel my fingers or my arse?" I don't know what it was about Dimitri but heal always seemed to shake away my fear and bring out my arrogant cocky side. Maybe it was my hormones, maybe i just loved him. Probably both.

"Rose? Thank God! I thought they'd taken you and Lisa somewhere. At least i know your safe." he finished slightly more hopeful and less aggressive than his previous words of welcome.

"I wouldn't call me exactly safe Dimitri. What do you mean taken Lisa? She's not here? We need to get out of here fast because if it's Strigoi out there we are in big shit!" They had Lisa, and I was almost positive it was Strigoi out there. Only they would live in a smelling rotting dump like this. Even creepy evil Dashkov lived better than this!

"It's alright and as far as i know so is she. I heard some of the Strigoi talking before and they know exactly who she is and are trying to ransom her off." Dimitri kicked into guardian mode.

"What do Strigoi need money for? It doesn't make any sense! I don't like it, we need to get out of here now."

Why would Strigoi ? Anything they wanted they usually just stole or took forcefully. It couldn't be money they wanted; it would have to be something else. But what do the Moroi and Dhampir have that the Strigoi can't take? None of this is making any sense.

I struggle harder now against the ropes that bound me. My anger and frustration rose and I fought and i fought against them, against the world, against Victor, against the Strigoi, against myself. I am useless. I can't even keep my best friend safe! How am i meant to live my life as a stupid human when I can't even protect those around me? I'm absolutely useless and there's nothing i can do about it. Victor has crushed everything i am, he has taken my soul and my being away from me! I don't deserve the people around me, I can't help them. I don't belong in this world. In the world of magic and Vampires, in the world of love and safety, all i bring is death and weakness. How am i meant to save lissa when i cant even break a few simple ropes? Speaking of that how come Mr Muscles, aka Dimitri, hasn't broke loose of his roped yet? Surely they would be no match for his strength?

"Dimitri, why are you still trapped? I mean i know I'm only human and i can't get out of them but why are you still tied up?" I waited a few moments but no sound came.

"Dimitri? Hello? Have you fallen asleep?" Still nothing, i was really starting to get worried.

"Dimitri this isn't even funny! Wake up! Answer me! Sing Annie! Do something!" Silence, nothing but silence. Then a heart wrenching scream belted through the air. It sent the hairs on my arm rigid and a shiver slide down my back, sweat formed on my forehead and my heart contracted. The scream was so painful it almost killed me. I had heard a scream like that once before, when Lisa had been kidnapped by Victor and had been tortured. It was a scream of misery and begging, begging for the pain to stop. A kind of scream that told you they would rather die than feel the pain again. I knew this was not Lisa though, this scream was to low and masculine. It was Dimitri's.

"DIMITRI! DIMITRI WHERE ARE YOU! WHATS GOING ON! DIMITRI! WHO EVER THE HELL IS FUCKING WITH YOU I AM GOING TO KILL THEM! STOP IT! JUST STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE WHO EVER THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE!" A low evil chuckle full of venom and ice can swirling down around me. It bit at my face and my back, it froze my whole body and then... It stopped. Along with Dimitri's screaming and the whole room flash a brilliant shade of white, momentarily blinding me.

it all faded to white.

Once i refocused my vision i noticed i was no longer in a dark room tied up, no i was in the Moroi royal court and there sat The Queen, along with the council members. I sat at a table directly facing them. I looked around the court to see the eyes of everybody i knew, their faces a mixture of smugness and anger. I couldn't understand what was going on.

"Rosemarie Hathway, you are sentenced to death. You are accused of being human, you know too much of this world and have put everyone's lives at risk by just breathing. Before i give you your sentence do you or anybody else have anything to mention?" The Queens voice rose around the silent room, daring anybody to condescend her. I mean while was hyperventilating and completely freaking out. Sentenced to death? How can i be here? I was just in some creepy ass room... what the bloody hell is going on!

That's when i noticed a petite blonde rose from her chair at the front, her silver hair shimmering in the candle lit room. Lissa! She was safe! She would have an answer to tell me what the bloody hell was going on!

"I do your majesty." Her voice was indifferent, not the passionate outrage I would expect her to be expressing at my sentence of death.

"Go ahead Princess Dragomir." A slight smile set over the Queens features and as she turned to look at me, her expression was frightening.

"I would just like to say on behalf of everybody at St Vladimir high that what you are getting you deserve. you have done nothing but put people in danger since the moment you were born, you killed Mason, you almost killed me several times, your the reason Dimitri was turned and your the reason Victor Dashkov escaped! Your own mother hates you! I'm glad the world will soon be free of your mayhem and destruction," Tears flowed freely down my face. i didn't know what was going on but it was if everything i had ever feared or hurt over was jumping right back at me. what could possible be going on. Lissa's words cut me deep, deeper than i thought they ever would. My whole life i have been making stupid mistakes and constantly bringing her don with me but she always stuck with me, i guess i was just insane enough not to realize that one day should would end up hating me. and she should hate me, i was a terrible friend! oh and Mason! poor poor Mason! I had been living with the guilt for over a year now and it was still killed me to this day. i would never ever forgive myself even if i lived forever, which obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you Princess. Now Rosemarie, do you have any last words before you are executed?" the queen sneered at me.

"Oh i have a Few, none too polite though so I'll stick with the basics. Fuck you, you royal pain in the ass. and to everyone else. what can i say? we've been through so much. i guess all i can say is sorry."

"Again Hathaway you are intolerable! Guards! Take her to her cell, she executed down there. Goodbye Rosemarie Hathaway, may hell be kind to you."

"Noooooooooo...!" my voice slowly faded and faded along with my vision until the Same flash of brilliant white appeared again.

This time i was lying in a huge four post bed in a room i didn't recognize but from all the furniture id guess somewhere posh and expensive.

"What in gods name is going on? Am i dead? of course Important dead! Only hell could be this confusing!" Great. Now I'm talking to myself!

"Still talking to yourself i see Rose!" the voice startled me so i whipped around to see Adrian in all his bad boy glory standing by a bathroom nothing but a towel. Wow this just gets weirder and weirder!

"I know what your thinking Rose. I know you keep forgetting." an amused smirk on his face lit up his whole features it made him look incredibly attractive which made it all the more confusing.

"Adrian I'm lost. what do you mean? What do i keep forgetting?"

"Ah, silly Rose. We're married remember?" That's it. I'm in hell.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Told you it gets confusing... any car<em>e to give a guess?**

**_ x_**


End file.
